


Just Another Heart In Need Of Rescue

by Cuca



Series: Just Another Heart In Need Of Rescue [1]
Category: Allyson Brooke Hernandez, Dinah Jane Hansen - Fandom, Fifth Harmony (Band), Lauren Jauregu, Normani Kordei Hamilton - Fandom, Tori Kelly - Fandom
Genre: Alren, Cuca concoction, F/F, Fifth Harmony - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, JAHINOR, Just Another Heart In Need Of Rescue, Mention of Death, Series, tauren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuca/pseuds/Cuca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lauren first meets her, she isn't expecting Tori to become her first love. And when she loses her, she's certain Tori was her true love. From that day on she begins to suspect that any potential or future lover will only serve one purpose: to help her forget.</p><p>Life proves her wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

"You know, two years ago, I would've never imagined I'd be here. In front of you, asking for your 'blessing'. Life's like that sometimes though." Lauren shoves her hands in her front pockets.

"I'm going to ask her." She shuffles around a bit. "To be quite honest, I'm terrified. We met a couple of weeks ago. You could say a month or two, give or take." She starts drawing patterns on the ground with her foot. "I have yet to pull a move." She bows her head and smiles sheepishly.

"Two years. Wow. Time, huh. It passes." Lauren takes her hands out of pocket, she bends her knees, crouching before letting gravity pull her down. She crosses her legs and starts toying with a few blades of grass. A smile forming slowly at her lips.

"I remember the way you made me feel. We were young and ambiguous. But, something in me knew. I knew it was real." She lifts her gaze, deep pools of green, dilating as the sun's rays hit them. "If you still look back at the pictures sometimes, does that mean you miss it or are you just reminiscing?" She tilts her head and squints slightly. The sun beginning to melt behind the horizon.

"Technically it's just a photo album with a gazillion polaroids." The raven haired girl gulps, "good times, good times. D-do you remember?" A rhetorical question, laced in stoical acceptance. "At times I'd wonder what you were up to and--"

She takes a deep breath, trying to pull herself back from the cliff she almost fell from.

"You're good without me though and after giving it some time, I'm-I'm alright." At the left corner of her mouth, the smile that had faded from her lips, slowly comes to life. "Don't think that I forgot about you though." She points a stern finger forwards, her smile forming into a smirk. "You're right here, in the home I carved for you, deep inside my chest." Her voice is similar to that of a child, showing their parent something they made for them. After patting her chest with pointer and index finger, she lets her hand drop back to her lap.

"I hate this part." Lauren whispers as she's standing, dusting herself off. She takes a few steps forward until she's inches away. Her eyes roaming the headstone. She slowly places her right hand on the cobblestone, the sound her rings have against it reverberating on her palm. Her fingertips caressing consonants and vowels; she used to scribble in notebooks. They were usually accompanied by an arrangement of hearts and Pizzas. Her calloused fingertips reach two distinct dates. Her middle finger runs over the dash a few times.

"You flew right by Tori." Her smile is tight lipped but sincere.

"Goodbye, love."

 

**//**


	2. Chapter I: My Skies Were Already Blue

**Friday, August 28, 2009**

 

Lauren is making her way to the cafeteria on her longboard. Backpack thrown over her shoulder without a care, binder tucked under her right arm and on the other she's got her phone. The raven-haired girl is scrolling through her Twitter when out of nowhere she sees a flash of blinding white light. It not only startles her but it also makes her lose her balance along with her sense of dignity.

The fourteen year old girl is lying on her back. There's a searing pain coming from her right arm and she's feeling a little dizzy. She doesn't dare move. There is someone coming towards her and she hopes she'll pass out soon because there's no way Lauren Jauregui could live with this embarrassment

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't be dead. Are you alright? Well, no-of course you're not--Holy mother of Jesus Christ our Lord and Savior, your arm! I-I'm going to go get help. Don't move. Again, I am so sorry Lauren." 

She watches a pair of white vans run with purpose. She assumes the girl will go find a teacher but at the moment the only thought going through her mind is how odd it is for that good Samaritan to know her name. Lauren doesn't recognize her, probably because her vision is blurry. The girl's voice was filled with remorse though, perhaps Lauren was looking too into it. She probably hit her head when she fell. Speaking of the fall, where the fuck did that light come from?

Lauren is so engrossed in her inner monologue that she doesn't notice two figures approaching her. 

"Ow! Fucking, shit. The fuck, dude!" She let's the expletives roll of her tongue the second there's contact with her arm.

"It looks broken."

She instantly recognizes Dean Cowell's voice. "No fucking shit, Sherlock. My elbow is not supposed to fucking bend that way." Her blood boils, why would he poke her arm. 

Their interaction is disturbed by a series of ill concealed giggles.

And there's the owner of that voice. Damn she's cute, Lauren thinks to herself. The girl's got curly blonde hair, tan skin, beautiful brown eyes and dimples.

Dean Cowell redirects his gaze to her, "my apologies." 

Lauren is too entranced by the curly haired girl that she doesn't register the Dean's apology. What she does notice is the expectant look on his face when she makes eye contact with him again. 

"What?" She all but snarls. 

"I asked, Ms. Jauregui. How did this happen?" He motions to her arm. 

"I fell." She deadpans. 

A head of curls turn slightly and she notices a hand rising, presumably to stifle the girl's giggles. Lauren is beginning to love that sound. 

"Ms. Jauregui, I've taken the liberty of informing your parents. There's an ambulance on it's way. Oh, and this," he lifts her Rasta board up. "Is confiscated." 

She frowns. 

"This is yours." He hands her a pink slip.

Lauren scowls at him but he simply takes it with a pinch of salt.

"You'll serve detention with Mrs. Black after school upon your return. You know the rules and the repercussions of breaking them." He rises to his feet and walks away.

"For fuck's sake." Lauren groans as she leans on her left side, attempting to sit up.

"You should, um, d-do you want help sitting up?" 

Lauren sits up fully but regrets it instantly when she feels the pain shoot up her right arm. She instinctively cradles her arm with her left. She winces and after a beat, she points to the best of her abilities at the curly haired girl. 

"You. I don't know you but you know my name. How?" She manages through labored breaths.

"I-I'm in the yearbook." 

Realization hits Lauren, "you took a picture of me." 

"Yes. And I am so sorry. You just looked so cool and hip riding your board. You had this vibe going on and I just kinda..." 

She watches as the girl gesticulates and makes clicking sounds with her mouth as she raises her camera, pretending to take a picture. ( visual )

 

 

 

Lauren nods her head, "fair enough. Next time just ask, yeah?" 

The girl nods.

"I'm Lauren." 

"I know." The girl waves a dismissive hand her way and smiles proudly. 

Lauren sees the girls signature dimples sink into her smile. "I'm aware. I'm hoping you'll tell me yours. That's how introductions work." 

A subtle streak of rose covers the girl's cheeks. 

"Victoria." She says as she extends her hand for Lauren to shake. Victoria retracts her hand when the green eyed girl gives her an incredulous look. 

"Kinda can't shake your hand Tori, but know that I'm telepathically high fiving you." 

"Tori?" 

"It's the shortened version of Victoria, is it not?" She tilts her head to the side. 

"Yes." 

"I've been calling you dimples in my head since this conversation started. I can revert to that if you'd prefer?" She asks. 

The blonde shakes her head, "Tori's fine. I mean, you can call me Tori." 

Lauren stays quiet for a moment before laughing. 

"What?" Tori steps forward, smile adorning her face. 

"You did this on purpose." Lauren watches as Tori's eyes widened comically, raising her hands in panic. "You wanted me to fall for you." Lauren finishes, smirk plastered on her porcelain skin. She regards Tori as her cheeks turn rose once more, biting her lips and trying her best to restrain a smile. But that only makes her dimple stand out. And yeah, maybe Lauren fell off her longboard but now she's falling for a completely different reason or rather- a person.

Dating a nineteen year old isn't a big deal for Lauren. Dating Senior Tori Kelly, who is three years older than her, is and it's coincidentally the highlight of her Sophomore year. But that's dull in comparison to how mesmerizing it is to watch Tori's face light up once she introduces her to her family...as her girlfriend. 

**\--**

**Thursday, May 5, 2011**

They're lying face down on a blanket at the park. It's a warm Spring day, the leaves gently swaying in the wind and the colors of the plants surrounding them are vibrant. Lauren is using her elbows to prop herself up in order to comfortably read her book. She's the epitome of serenity. 

Tori is in a similar position, she's got her feet in the air, crossed by the ankles and swinging them to and fro. Her head is propped on her arms which are crossed and resting on the plush blanket they're sprawled on. Her eyes are trained on her girlfriend's profile, a smile forms on her lips and she blinks lazily. 

"Staring is rude." Lauren speaks up, turning a page in her book. 

Tori pouts, "you're rude." 

There are crinkles forming by Lauren's eyes as she smiles, not once looking up from the page she is reading. "What do you want, punk?" 

"Your attention." Tori lets her feet fall to the ground and lifts her head, using her arms for support. 

Lauren hums, "You have it." 

"Not all of it." Tori scoots closer, her shoulder brushing with Lauren's. She tucks a strand of Lauren's hair behind her ear and tentatively leans in. 

The green eyed girl turns her head and steals a quick kiss off her girlfriend's lips. 

Tori pouts and blushes. "You stole my thunder." She sits up and crosses her arms across her chest. 

Lauren closes her book and tosses it carelessly aside, she rolls over and lays on her back for a few seconds. She leans forward and tugs on Tori's arms, making the blonde fall into her. Gravity reels them in and they are once more on their blanket. 

"You gotta' be fast like lightning next time, chicken." Lauren runs her hands through thick curls, pulling her closer to her face. 

"I prefer slow and steady though." Tori straddles the light skinned girl and begins leaving a trail of warm kisses, slowly making her way from her neck up to her jaw.

Lauren cradles Tori's face in her hands, "after graduation," she begins. 

"Yes, Ms. Valedictorian?" 

Lauren softly traces Tori's cheeks with her thumbs, "would you consider getting a place with me?" 

"In a month?" Tori's voice is laced in panic. 

Lauren pulls her girlfriend down for a gentle kiss, "mas o menos (more or less), it's not a deadline, just an option." 

"I'd love to." 

The couple shares languid kisses. Lauren tightens her grip on Tori and kisses the top of her head. She let's out a content sigh and watches as the sun sets. There's a surreal perfection when she looks at the sky. The sunset painting it's usual baby blue with brilliant oranges, pinks and yellows. The clouds, painted and tinged with purples and grays. Speckled, ribboned and dolloped across the vivid sky in different patterns, directions by the wind; setting behind the now opaque mountainscape. 

"What are you thinking about?" Tori pipes up. 

"That there is a world beyond my own. I'm only a speck in the colors of the sky." She whispers. [ x ] 

Tori hums, "don't trip chocolate chip." She nuzzles her head in the crook of Lauren's neck.

**\--**

**Saturday, June 11, 2011**

The Orleans Arena is filled with blue caps and gowns, along with golden tassels. Waves of turquoise for all to see. There are rows upon rows of students in the arena, all aching to receive their diplomas. Tori's main focus is on the stage though, up there is where her favorite shade of green are locked on her own. She smiles when one of those eyes close quickly and a kiss is sent her way. The moment Lauren's speech is over, she stands with the rest of the Jauregui family and cheers along with them.

After the ceremony Lauren is bombarded with assortments of flowers, different kinds of lei's and even floaties. She hugs each of her family members and smiles widely for the pictures she takes with them.

The Jauregui's and Kelly's are sitting around the table, ordering drinks. It was a unanimous decision to celebrate by going out at eat at a Buffett. Everything is going well, the parents are talking about their jobs and children. The trio of siblings are discussing the relevance of a new video game while eating their food. And Lauren is thinking that this day just couldn't get any better. 

She almost doesn't register a tap on her foot. Almost. Her chewing slows but she doesn't look up. The tap turns into a slow caress starting from her left ankle and making it's way up to her calf. Her eyes immediately seek out the culprit that is sitting across from her. Tori is chatting mindlessly with her mom. Her girlfriend's curls are bouncing slightly as she laughs at something Clara says. Lauren intensifies her glare, hoping to garner the blonde's attention.

When aforementioned girl finally looks her way, all she gets from her is a flirtatious wink and a devilish grin. She feels Tori's foot again but this time sans heel. Tori's toes trace intricate circles on her calf that cause her to sit up straight. Slowly, Tori inches her way into her dress, softly running her toes on her inner calf. Lauren, in an attempt to halt her girlfriend's advances jerks her leg away. Which turns out to be a bad choice, she winces and rubs her knee after it makes contact with the table. She makes sure to send an icy glare at her laughing girlfriend.

The young women move into their spacious two bedroom apartment in July, a month after Lauren's graduation. Moving their furniture in wasn't much of a hassle thanks to their dad's and brother's for volunteering their muscle. It wasn't something out of a magazine but it's decent and in a quiet neighborhood. The location is a plus; near the University, the local market and only two blocks away from a church. Not to mention that there's a park less than two miles south.

With Tori finishing up her last semester of nursing and Lauren starting her first semester in broadcasting also in the fall, they are off to a fresh start.

Four months pass. They are filled with fights over schedules, lack of intimacy, forgetfulness--on Tori's end and over who washes dishes versus who cooks. Alongside beautiful moments, from their first time in their bedroom to drinking tea on their balcony while admiring the stars. Those 121 days encompass the little things and milestones. An example of each would be the day Lauren buys Tori a gold feather necklace with her first paycheck as a DJ host. And when they celebrate Tori receiving her BSN degree, getting her license as well as a job at UMC Hospital.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" Tori slides her arms around Lauren's midsection, the smell of food coaxed her out of bed and into the kitchen where her beautiful girlfriend is standing. 

Lauren leans back into the embrace, head resting on Tori's shoulder. "Food." She replies as she turns the stove off.

Tori kisses the side of Lauren's head and rests her forehead between her shoulder blades. "Being around you is a pleasure." Sarcasm and love lace her comment.

The raven haired girl, turns in the embrace, now facing Tori and giggles. She laces her fingers behind Tori's neck and pulls her in for a slow kiss.

"Hey" Tori says in between kisses. "If you were a Pirate would you let your parrot sit on this shoulder," she taps on Lauren's left shoulder. "Or this one." She places one last kiss on her girlfriend's lips and waits for a response. 

"You'd have to be standing beside me in order to execute that line, ricitos de oro (Goldilocks)." Lauren laughs good naturedly when she sees the pout on her girlfriend's face. 

Tori takes this as Lauren making fun of her failed pick up line and turns her back on her. Offended that she wasn't being taken seriously. 

"No." Lauren draws out the 'o', hoping to emphasize her displeasure of not having her girlfriend's arms around her. She sighs and hugs Tori from behind, mimicking their previous position. "Fine, woo me with your one liners." She rolls her eyes. 

"I'm always on the lookout for that booty." Tori says as she swiftly turns around and holds Lauren's butt. She watches in amusement as Lauren rubs her chin, clearly trying not to laugh. Tori's smiling brightly, thinking she's won Lauren over but when green eyes lock with her own, she distinctively knows someone else won. They share a few kisses until Lauren pulls away. 

"Want breakfast?" 

Tori shakes her head and holds Lauren's hand pulling her toward their bedroom. 

"Want breakfast in bed?" Lauren questions.

Instead of vocalizing her answer, Tori simply takes her shirt off and saunters to their bedroom door. "I want something else in bed." She hints.

Lauren pouts, "but I'm hungry."

"I can feed your appetite." Tori's fingers curl under the waistband of her pajama bottoms.

They're a mess of tangled limbs with only sheets covering their bodies and heavy breaths fill the room. Lauren wipes beads of sweat off her brow and lets her hand rest there. She feels Tori cuddling up to her side, resting her head on her shoulder. She turns her head and kisses her forehead. Before nudging her with her nose, managing to get Tori to look at her. She looks into droopy eyes and can't help but feel satisfied that she's the reason behind it. 

"I feel like I found my treasure." She whispers against Tori's lips.

 

**//**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still figuring things out so if things look funky please let me know and I will fix them as quickly as I can. Thank you for reading, I appreciate it. Thank you to the one person who left Kudos that made my day. You're cool. There's Alren in the near future that being said buckle up. I'd like to address that this story is also up on 5hff, so, if you want to read it there that's cool. I apologize for all my mistakes, I'm trying. There's a song I was listening to while writing this, it's titled 'Treasure' and it's by Tori Kelly, go check it out. If you'd like. Have the day you have.
> 
> Hakuna Matata,
> 
> Cuca.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm new. Please be nice with me, feedback is greatly appreciated. You can catch me on here or on my twitter. @cincojamones. Thank you for reading, also, I would one hundred percent encourage you to listen to Paper Hearts by Tori Kelly while reading this short intro. Have the day you have.
> 
> Hakuna matata,  
> Cuca.


End file.
